Familien
by Serket Girgam
Summary: Dinamarca está enojado y se fue de casa - TU CASA IMBECIL! - gritó Holanda.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES: Mundo alterno. **

**Nombres de las naciones:**

**Holanda – Vincent**

**Dinamarca – Soren **

**Belgica – Emma**

**Luxemburgo – Marcus**

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, DE LO CONTRARIO MÉXICO YA ESTARÍA AHÍ."**

"**FAMILIEN"**

**CAPITULO I**

Un asustado Antonio contemplaba su horrible final mientras la cuerda lo bajaba cada vez más a ese hirviente caldero de acido. A unos metros de este, un emocionado Vincent contemplaba lo que consideraba el adiós a su más odiado enemigo.

-Jajajajaja Muajajajaja – reía macabramente, su gloria había llegado – Hasta nunca Antonio! Muajajajaja!

Y justo antes de que el español se sumergiera, todo se volvió negro y escuchó una voz hablarle.

-Vincent! – abrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba su querida hermana mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – dijo incorporándose perezosamente – Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso.

-No me digas, seguro estabas por matar a Antonio ¿no?

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste? ¿Eres adivina? – dijo él con fingida sorpresa.

-Eres tan cínico – la rubia le miro con reproche mientras él sonreía – como sea, el desayuno está listo, ve a despertar a Marcus.

-Si jefa – dijo levantándose por completo. Emma salió de su habitación y tras cambiarse la ropa, se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño hermano.

Entró cuidadosamente, él pequeño de ocho años aun dormía totalmente envuelto en sus cobijas. Vincent se acercó hasta la cama y sentándose en ella comenzó a llamarlo.

-Marcus, Marcus – le movió un poco pero no hubo respuesta – es hora de pararse, el desayuno ya está.

Nada, el niño seguía durmiendo. Siguió intentando pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, entonces decidió aplicar una nueva táctica.

-Bien, si no te paras en este mismo instante, me comeré toda tu ración y no comerás hasta la tarde.

-No! – dijo el pequeño parándose de golpe.

-Buenos días – saludo Vincent sonriendo.

-Eres muy malo hermano!

-Claro que no, yo solo te advertí.

-Hm – Marcus hizo un puchero.

-Anda, que la loca nos espera – Marcus extendió sus brazos hacia él y Vincent no tuvo de otra más que cargarlo. Como decirle que no a su hermanito.

Llegaron al comedor y se dispusieron a comer sus sagrados alimentos, según Vincent, y estaba a punto de morder su maravilloso sándwich cuando el timbre sonó.

-Ni creas que voy a ir yo – le dijo Emma tomando su café.

Vincent gruñó y se levantó furioso, ojalá fuese algo realmente importante, si no le rompería la cara al imbécil que se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Pero al abrir la puerta un alegre saludo le hizo desistir de ello.

-Hola Vincent!

-¿Soren? – preguntó sorprendido a un rubio de cabellos alborotados y ojos celestes – ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Es una larga historia – dijo – ¿puedo pasar?

Vincent asintió y dejó pasar al que consideraba su mejor amigo, solo que hubo un pequeño detalle, Soren entró con una gran maleta y eso en definitiva lo dejó sin palabras.

-Soren! – lo saludó Emma – me da gusto verte. Estamos desayunando, ¿gustas?

-Claro – contestó con una sonrisa.

Yacían todos comiendo tranquila y silenciosamente, bueno, todos menos Vincent, su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Después de todo, la repentina aparición de su amigo, la gran maleta y la mala disimulada tristeza en el rostro de este, se lo confirmaban.

Cuando terminaron, Vincent supo que era momento de hablar, así que arrastrando a Soren a la sala, se dispuso a interrogarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Discutí con mis hermanos y me fui de la casa – soltó Soren.

- … - Vincent le miró – ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Te corriste de tu casa! TU CASA IMBECIL!

-No lo había pensado de esa forma – dijo el otro pensativo.

-Por supuesto que no idiota! – respiró profundamente – ¿por qué fue esta vez?

La sonrisa de Soren se borró, agachó la mirada y un aura de tristeza le invadió.

-De hecho – dijo – fui yo quien se enojó. Ya me harté de ser el idiota al que siempre culpan de todo. El idiota que no sabe hacer nada y por el cual tenemos tantos problemas. Ya me cansé de sonreír y mostrar una felicidad que no siento.

Jamás había visto a Soren así, tan depresivo… realmente estaba sufriendo.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé – dijo Soren sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras – dijo Vincent – eso si, no quiero desastre, ¿de acuerdo?

Soren le miró y una alegre sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no había nadie mejor que Vincent, él siempre le ayudaba.

-No tendrás ninguna queja mía!

- Bien, vayamos a preparar tu cuarto – dijo Vincent con una pequeña sonrisa.

Odiaba ver a Soren triste, era su amigo, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, no era tan malo.

Los días pasaron, Soren era de gran ayuda en la casa. Limpiaba, barría, cocinaba, jugaba con Marcus, quien ya le había tomado cariño. Todo era felicidad en la casa de Vincent, pero… ¿qué ocurría con los hermanos del rubio sonriente?

El silencio reinaba ahí, todo era paz según ellos, no habían gritos, ni risas, no se escuchaba nada. Oh si, la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaban, o eso pensaban ellos, pues un pequeño Peter estaba muy preocupado. ¿Dónde estaría su tío Soren? ¿Estaría bien?

Estaba mortificado y en su pequeña cabecita no dejaban de rondar sucesos malos y demás cosas abominables, más no se atrevía a preguntar nada debido a la seriedad de todos, no deseaba molestarlos. Así que guardando silencio, se resignó a realizar todas sus actividades lo más normalmente posible. Nada era igual sin Soren, lo extrañaba mucho.

CONTINUARA…

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO. **

**A CONTINUACIÓN LOS NOMBRES:**

**NORUEGA: ARN**

**ISLANDIA: EINAR**

**UNA ULTIMA COSA, PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE PREGUNTARON SI ENTRE DEN Y HOLANDA HABÍA ALGO MAS QUE UNA AMISTAD, LA RESPUESTA ES NO. SOLO SON AMIGOS. **

"**HETALIA PARA MI ETERNO PESAR NO ME PERTENECE (SERÍA GENIAL SI FUERAN MIOS JAJAJA)"**

**CAPITULO II**

Ya hacía un mes completo desde que Soren había llegado a su casa, no existía señal alguna de sus hermanos y ninguna acción por parte del rubio. Vincent estaba preocupándose considerablemente, no es que le incomodara tenerle ahí, pero temía que dicho asunto nunca se arreglara.

-Tal vez debería hacer algo – se planteó seriamente mientras veía el techo de su habitación – mañana pensaré en algo.

Se acomodó mejor en su cama y cerró sus ojos para dormir, mañana debía trabajar muy temprano. Ya mañana hablaría con su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos se hicieron presentes en la casa de Vincent, quien como loco trataba de encontrar las benditas llaves de su auto.

-¡Emma! ¡Emma! – gritaba todo cabreado.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada? – gritó la rubia desde su habitación mientras se arreglaba

-¡¿Dónde están las llaves del coche? – gritó más que exasperado tirando todo.

-¡Yo que voy a saber! ¡Son tus llaves, animal!

-¡Ayúdame a buscarlas, maldita sea! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, de todos modos te ves igual!

-¡¿Cómo dijiste pedazo de "#$%/"#?

-¡Aparte de inútil, SORDA!

-¡Ahora si te mato desgraciado infeliz!

Marcus y Soren desayunaban tranquilamente, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a los pleitos entre esos dos, para ellos todo lo que pasaba era como un zumbido de mosco, tan insignificante que ni siquiera intentaban detenerlos.

-AQUÍ ESTAN – gritó triunfal al encontrarlas, luego miró el reloj – ¡SE ME HACE TARDE DEMONIOS!

-AUN NO ACABO CONTIGO INUTIL – gritó Emma.

-NOS VEMOS – Vincent salió como rayo.

-ESE IDIOTA – gritó ella molesta.

Si, una mañana clásica, se dijo Soren mientras terminaba de comer. Él también tenía un trabajo al cual ir.

En la casa de Soren, solo había silencio, ningún ruido, NADA. Lo que al principio creyeron era una bendición por no tener que soportar los molestos ruidos y alboroto del mayor, ahora era tan exasperante, que ellos mismos estaban comenzando a odiarlo. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaban el paradero del rubio y su posible estado. Jamás lo dirían o aceptarían abiertamente pero una creciente culpa los invadía.

Además, la tristeza en Peter ya no podía ocultarse, el pequeño estaba tan desanimado que ni ganas de jugar tenía.

-Me preocupa Peter, desde que Soren se fue, ha estado decayendo mucho – dijo Tino a Berwald mientras desayunaban, mas este no dijo nada – Y no es el único.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero – dijo Tino mirándolo fijamente para luego soltar un suspiro – me pregunto si Soren está bien.

Berwald agachó la mirada y minutos después llegaron Arn, Einar y Peter. De nuevo el silencio, el fastidioso silencio.

Luego de desayunar, todos partieron, unos a trabajar, otros a la escuela. Con Berwald, quien después de dejar a su pequeño en la escuela y a Tino en el trabajo, llegó finalmente a su oficina. Colocando su saco en el perchero, caminó hacia el escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla. Miró la pila de papeles por firmar y resopló cansado.

Las palabras de Tino resonaban en su mente, ¿Cómo es que todo se salió de control? Estiró sus brazos y empezó a revisar los documentos mientras meditaba en ello.

Arn llegó a la editorial donde trabajaba. Cualquiera que lo mirara pensaría que nada malo ocurría en la vida del estoico rubio, no obstante la mente del joven estaba hecha un caos.

Al llegar a su puesto miró el teléfono para ver si no había recibido alguna llamada, mas las que tenía no eran de quien esperaba.

Si, esperaba que Soren hubiese llamado, lo hacía desde que pasó la primera semana de su partida. No le gustaba admitirlo pero en realidad le preocupaba aquel rubio desastroso. Siempre que peleaban, Soren se iba un par de días y luego regresaba sonriente y como si nada hubiese pasado. Creyeron que esta vez sería igual, pero la verdad fue otra y tras comprender que no era ninguna tontería del mayor, la preocupación y la culpa los consumía. Culpa porque fue Soren quien se enojo, quien les reclamó por su conducta y quien fue lastimado, ellos no hicieron nada, se quedaron parados y luego continuaron como si nada. Ni siquiera lo llamaron para saber cómo y dónde estaba, si quiera para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Soltó un gruñido y tomó el teléfono para marcar al trabajo de Soren, al menos debería ver si estaba yendo a trabajar. Esperó unos segundos y enseguida la voz de la secretaria lo atendió.

-Buenos días, quisiera saber si el Sr. Soren se encuentra – preguntó Arn mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo.

-En estos momentos se encuentra en junta, ¿gusta dejarle algún recado?

-Eh no, gracias. Mejor le llamo más tarde – dijo – disculpe, ¿el Sr. Soren ha ido a trabajar con frecuencia?

-No falta ni un día – le respondieron.

-Muchas gracias – dijo para cortar la llamada – parece que no esta tan mal.

Arn se recargó de su escritorio, ahora solo le faltaba saber donde se estaba quedando. Soren solía salir siempre una hora después que él, así que si hoy no le daba por salirse temprano, tal vez podría seguirlo. Sí, eso haría, era el momento de saber la verdad.

-¡Por fin terminé! – celebró Soren desplomándose en su silla. Tras la horrorosa y fastidiosa junta directiva, que según él no servía de nada (pues se la pasaban peleando y terminaban igual o peor a como estaban), había tenido que revisar los nuevos proyectos para la empresa y darles su aprobación, también hablar con los administradores y gerentes del lugar para que le entregasen sus informes. Gracias a Dios que todo ya estaba hecho y justo para la hora de la salida.

Agarró su portafolio y su abrigo, cerró la oficina, se despidió alegremente de su secretaria y entró en el elevador.

A su vez, Arn llegó al lugar pero se mantuvo escondido en uno de los callejones al frente del edificio. Soren salió con una sonrisa en sus labios y empezó a caminar, Arn esperó unos cuantos minutos y luego empezó a seguirlo, siempre cuidando que el mayor no lo descubriera.

Pensó que Soren tomaría un taxi al llegar a la esquina, mas este seguía caminando en dirección al este de la ciudad. Prontos los grandes edificios y construcciones fueron desapareciendo para dar lugar a una zona residencial de amplias calles y casas muy bonitas, el sitio se le hizo muy familiar pero no supo por qué.

Soren se dirigió a una casa al final de la calle, atravesó el jardín y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, esta dio paso a un pequeño niño que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Soren le correspondió y alzándolo en brazos completamente feliz, entraron.

Arn se sintió extraño, pensaba que Soren estaría más… triste, que no sonreiría, algo diferente. Una mano tocó su hombro y un poco sobresaltado volteó, era Berwald. Aquel gran hombre de mirada intimidante había tenido la misma idea que él. Quien lo diría, en verdad querían a Soren.

-No pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Berwald y partieron a casa, no hubo más comentarios respecto a Soren.

Vincent llegó a casa más que cansado, oír los gritos de su jefe por llegar tarde y tener que realizar trabajo extra para enmendarlo todo, lo había dejado fuera de combate.

-¡Bienvenido Vince! – le saludó un alegre Soren desde la cocina.

-Hm – respondió y fue hasta ellos.

-¿Y tú que traes? – preguntó Emma en lo que preparaba la cena junto con Soren.

-No fue un buen día – dijo sentándose en una silla - ¿ya está la cena?

-Ya casi – dijo ella pero entonces notó algo – ¡ay no, olvide comprar unas cosas!

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento – Emma soltó una risita – oye hermanito, ¿podrías ir a comprarlos?

-¿Estás loca? Acabo de llegar y estoy muy cansado.

-Anda, ¿sí? – pidió Emma – además si no los traes, la cena no será terminada y por ende no comerás nada.

-¿Por qué no vas tú o Soren?

-Porque nosotros estamos cocinando Vince – dijo Soren.

-Anda hermanito – pidió de nuevo ella.

-¿Si? – dijeron ambos.

-¡Ay está bien! – Vincent se levantó de su silla y Emma le dio una lista - ¡será la última vez!

Salió de su casa y comenzó la caminata hacia la tienda más cercana, a unas cuantas calles de su casa. Esos dos sí que lograban fastidiarlo, pensó. Mira que mandarlo cuando estaba tan cansado, ya se las cobraría. Entró a la tienda y miró la lista, tomó una canastilla empezó a llenarla. Caminaba distraídamente cuando chocó con alguien.

-Lo lamento – dijo, pero al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió un poco.

-No hay problema, también iba distraído – dijo un joven de cabellos platinados, ojos azules y un rostro de eterna seriedad – ¿tú eres Vincent no? El amigo de Soren.

-Si – respondió él.

-¿Tu… sabes donde esta? – preguntó algo torpe.

-Está viviendo conmigo – le respondió.

-¿Y cómo les va con él? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Muy bien, sabes es muy acomedido. Realmente de gran ayuda.

-Ya veo – hubo un rato de silencio – ¿y como está él?

-Está bien, no te preocupes – entonces le miró fijamente – Marcus le quiere mucho.

El otro se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

-Bueno tengo que irme, me esperan para la cena – comenzó a caminar – un gusto verte Einar.

-Sí, adiós.

Vincent pagó las cosas y regresó a casa. Tal vez fue duro con él, pero le ayudaría a darse cuenta y hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Einar se quedó un rato reflexionando, apretó los puños y decidió irse a casa.

CONTINUARA…

**GRACIAS POR LEER! HASTA PRONTO!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO, ¡DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! ¡ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO!**

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE (SI COMO NO)"**

**CAPITULO III**

Einar llegó a casa, como todos los días el silencio le dio la bienvenida y le trajo el recuerdo de que la única persona que reía en esa casa ya no estaba. Soren siempre le saludaba con un gran abrazo mientras le desordenaba los cabellos y le informaba que pronto cenarían, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió hasta su alcoba, una vez dentro dejó todo en el escritorio y se tiró en la cama. No pasa mucho para que Arn le llamase para comer.

Sentados a la mesa, comendo como si nada y teniendo de fondo musical el ruido de los cubiertos, Einar ya no lo soportaba, era tan desesperante.

-Ya sé donde esta Soren – dijo. Tino dejó de comer y junto con Peter le miró fijamente – Esta bien, vive con Vincent.

-¿Cómo supiste? ¿Hablaste con él? – preguntó Tino más que interesado, pues era la primera información que tenían de él.

-Me encontré a Vincent, él fue quien me lo dijo.

-Menos mal que está bien – dijo Tino feliz para voltearse a los otros dos - ¿no creen?

-Sí que bien – dijo Arn tranquilo mientras Berwald se dedicaba a comer.

Einar les miró molesto y Tino previendo lo que se avecinaba, tomó a Peter de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina con el pretexto de que le ayudara a traer el postre. Una vez solos el albino continuó.

-Dejen de fingir que no les importa – les miró con seriedad – Ya no soporto vivir así, detesto los sola que se siente la casa y sé que ustedes se sienten igual. ¡Peter ni siquiera sonríe!

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó Berwald.

-Solucionar esto – dijo – ¿acaso no somos una familia? Además nosotros somos los responsables.

Pese a lo cierto de sus palabras, sus hermanos no comentaron nada y ello indicó que la discusión ahí terminaba. Suspiró frustrado.

-¿Por qué no pueden dejar su estúpido orgullo de lado?

Tino y Peter regresaron con un pastel que lucía delicioso, pero Einar había perdido el apetito y disculpándose con ellos se retiró a su alcoba. Si sus hermanos pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada, él sí.

Después de la cena Soren y Marcus fueron a dormir, Vincent y Emma se quedaron a recoger y lavar los trastes sucios.

-Me encontré a uno de los hermanos de Soren – habló Vincent, Emma le miró.

-¿A quién?

-Einar preguntó por él – dijo – sabes, esto me está preocupando. Ya va un mes y no veo iniciativa en ninguno de ellos. Normalmente Soren da el primer paso, pero ahora… - Emma comprendió.

-A mí también me preocupa y Soren ha estado tan desanimado.

-A pesar de que sonríe se desmorona por dentro, pero esos imbéciles no hacen nada. ¡Como me fastidian, si por mi fuera arreglaría esto en segundos!

-Lo sé Vincent – dijo la rubia más que segura – pero tranquilo hermanito, esto es un trabajo para mí.

-Eh?

-Tu déjalo en mis manos, ya pensaré en algo – le prometió con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices – no es que desconfiara de su hermana, en absoluto, pero algo le hacía tener sus dudas.

Terminaron de limpiar y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir. Mañana sería otro día de arduo trabajo para Vincent y este no deseaba desperdiciar sus pequeños lapsos de descanso.

Soren esperaba fuera de la escuela de Marcus, Vincent le había pedido que recogiera al menor porque ni Emma ni él podrían, y como era tan buen amigo no se negó, sin embargo al llegar surgió el problema. Era la misma escuela a la que Peter asistía.

Impaciente y nervioso, nuestro carismático protagonista rogaba porque Marcus fuese el primer niño en salir y evitar así una situación incómoda. Lástima que no todo es como se desea.

La campana de salida sonó y todos los niños corrieron gritando y riendo mientras se dirigían hacia sus familiares, Peter salió más calmado y solo al ver al rubio una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Tío Soren! – corrió hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó sorprendido, no había visto al niño salir.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte, te extrañe mucho! – Soren sonrió y correspondió al fuerte abrazo.

-A mí también me da gusto verte pequeño – justo en ese momento otra voz se escuchó.

-¡Viniste por mi tío! – otro par de bracitos le estrechó.

-Hola Marcus – le saludó.

-Eh? ¿Cómo que tío? – preguntó Peter al otro niño.

-Sí, es mi tío.

-Te estás confundiendo niño, él es MI tío.

-No es cierto – entonces Marcus se volteó hacia Soren – ¿verdad que eres mi tío?

Soren estaba en grandes aprietos, ambos niños comenzaron a discutir y él no tenía idea de cómo detenerlos.

-Niños… - quiso decir algo cuando alguien más le interrumpió.

-Peter! – una voz grave y fuerte. Todos voltearon y Soren se topó con la fría mirada de Berwald.

-Papá…

-Es hora de irse – dijo el de lentes.

-Pero…

-Vámonos – volvió a decir.

-Hazle caso a tu padre Peter – dijo Soren agachándose a su altura – ¿cuídate mucho si?

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Perdona pequeña no puedo – dijo Soren sonriéndole.

-No es lo mismo sin ti – dijo Peter deprimido, luego se despidió con un gran abrazo.

-Te los encargo – dijo el mayor soltándolo.

Peter fue con Berwald, tomó su mano y juntos entraron al auto, segundos más tarde desaparecieron entre las calles.

Soren se sentía mal, el pobre niño sufría mientras que a sus hermanos parecía no hacerles falta, así acababa todo. Marcus que en seguida notó la gran tristeza en los ojos celestes de su tío, le tomó de la mano.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste tío? – Soren le miró y sonriendo le contestó.

-No pasa nada Marcus, vayamos a casa.

Empezaron a caminar pero Marcus no era ningún tonto, ya descubriría todo.

Berwald y Peter llegaron a casa, Tino les recibió con un alegre saludo, mas Peter corrió hasta él aferrándose con fuerza y llorando amargamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Tino estaba impactado, miró a Berwald y este soltó un suspiro.

-Soren – dijo y Tino inmediatamente comprendió.

-¿Ya nunca va a volver? ¿Se hartó de nosotros y decidió cambiarnos? – gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras su voz se cortaba.

-No pienses eso pequeño – dijo Tino cargándolo – Soren jamás haría eso, mucho menos a ti.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué se fue? Yo quiero que vuelva – Tino acarició sus cabellos.

-Te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad – miró fijamente a Berwald.

Luego de llevar al pequeño a su alcoba y esperar a que se tranquilizase, Tino regresó a la sala donde Berwald le esperaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? – preguntó al de lentes.

-Nada importante – dijo Berwald.

-¿El que Peter llegue llorando no es importante? – Tino estaba molesto – Berwald esto está fuera de control, tenemos que solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Dando el primer paso – dijo firmemente – Sé que Soren puede ser un inmaduro, fastidioso y ruidoso, pero nunca te has preguntado él por qué actúa así? No importaba cuanto le insultásemos e hiciéramos a un lado, siempre tenía una sonrisa para nosotros – hizo una pausa – Hay que reconocerlo, le debemos una disculpa.

Tino estaba en lo cierto, pero no podía, el orgullo se imponía.

-El orgullo solo hará que esta familia se desintegre – dijo Tino – Esta no es ninguna tontería y Soren no vendrá a solucionar lo que nos corresponde.

Berwald no dijo nada, Tino dio media vuelta y se fue a ver a Peter, haría hasta lo imposible por ver a su familia junta de nuevo.

Vincent llegó a casa y en cuanto abrió la puerta Marcus le saludó felizmente.

-¡Bienvenido hermano! – dijo – ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien – dijo dejando sus cosas en la sala - ¿y a ti pequeño?

-Muy bien – pero luego su tono bajo – pero a mi tío Soren…

-¿Soren?

Marcus relató lo ocurrido, Vincent estaba que se daba de topes con la pared, tenía que disculparse con el otro inmediatamente. Pidió a Marcus que se fuera a su habitación (quien muy obediente hizo caso) y se dirigió a la de Soren.

Mientras tanto, Soren miraba perdidamente el techo, una gran opresión invadía su pecho y su vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas que deseaban salir, no obstante no soltó ni una. Unos golpecillos en la puerta le trajeron de regreso, se incorporó lentamente e indicó pasar a quien fuese.

-Hola – dijo Soren en cuanto Vincent entró.

-Hola – dijo este para sentarse junto a él – Marcus me contó todo, lo siento. No tenía idea de que era la misma escuela.

-No te preocupes Vince, no fue tu culpa – le sonrió para reconfortarlo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Soren continuó.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que ya es hora de irme.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú sabes, buscar una nueva casa o apartamento.

-¿Pero qué dices? Esto aun puede arreglarse.

-No Vince, esto terminó. Mis hermanos no me necesitan, de lo contrario ya hubiésemos hablado. Ya pasó un mes – los ojos de Soren se llenaron de lagrimas – sabes, nunca me había sentido tan mal – rió irónico – que patético soy.

Se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse mientras lloraba en silencio. Vincent se sentía impotente, furioso.

-Tranquilo Soren – dijo estrechándolo – tus hermanos son unos idiotas, pero no te preocupes, yo sé que esto tiene arreglo. No importa que tenga que golpear y arrastrar a esos bastardos – Soren rió un poco – ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Eso sí, tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

Soren le miró interrogante.

-Nunca has sido una molestia para nosotros, eres parte de esta familia y como tal no podemos dejarte ir hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad – Vincent le sonrió – descansa un poco, yo me encargo de todo.

-Vince…

-No se hable más del asunto – dijo Vincent levantándose y saliendo del cuarto.

Soren se quedó mirando la puerta, que buen amigo era Vincent, siempre apoyándolo. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios y ninguna otra lágrima cayó, el dolor que yacía en su interior se fue debilitando, tendría que agradecerle más tarde.

Por su parte Vincent se fue a la cocina. En toda su vida jamás había visto llorar al otro y no fue algo precisamente grato. Pobre, sufría tanto por sus hermanos y estos ni se inmutaban, ¡le daba tanto coraje! Pero bueno, mejor se ponía a preparar la cena. Sacó todos los ingredientes y se puso a cocinar.

Al poco rato Emma llegó y casi tira todas sus cosas al verle.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Este debe ser el apocalipsis! – dijo dramáticamente.

-Muy graciosa Emma – dijo con fastidio.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?

-Es Soren.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó asustada.

-No – dijo Vincent – se encontró con Berwald en la escuela.

-Ay no – dijo ella – ¿Qué le dijo?

-Nada, se fue tranquilamente, como si nada pasara.

-¿Cómo está Soren?

-Destrozado – dijo recordando sus lagrimas – nunca lo había visto así. Sin sonrisa, pesimista, llorando… esto no puede seguir, hay que actuar ya.

Emma le escuchó atentamente, ella también apreciaba a Soren y no iba a permitir que se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, no señor. Un brillo determinante apareció en sus ojos.

-Como dije Vincent, esto es algo de lo que debo encargarme – su hermano la miró confundido – Sigue con la cena, debo llamar a alguien.

La rubia salió de la cocina completamente decidida, Vincent pestañeo extrañado. ¿Qué planes tenía su hermana?

Tomando el teléfono, Emma marcó rápidamente un número y al escuchar la voz que esperaba, habló.

-Necesito verte urgentemente, mañana en el parque al medio día – dijo y luego colgó.

CONTINUARA…

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH LA TARDANZA, OH LOS CONFLICTOS, OH LA… BUENO DEJEMONOS DE TONTERIAS Y A LO QUE VENIMOS! **

**AQUÍ ESTA ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, AGRADEZCO A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! ESPERO Y NO QUIERAN ASESINARME DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO JEJEJE.**

**ESTAMOS MUY PROXIMOS AL FINAL! DISFRUTENLO!**

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE BLA BLA BLA" **

**/**

**CAPITULO IV**

Emma miraba su reloj una y otra vez, llevaba 10 minutos esperando y el sujeto este no se aparecía, ¿Se le habría olvidado?, sacó su celular dispuesta a marcarle cuando una voz le llamó.

-¡Lo siento tanto! – dijo un chico rubio – se me hizo un poco tarde.

-¡Pensé que se te había olvidado Tino! – le regañó.

-No fue eso, es que mi jefe no me dejaba en paz.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar Emma?

-Es sobre Soren.

-Ya veo, ¿te parece si vamos a un café para hablar con más tranquilidad?

-Me parece bien.

Ambos caminaron un poco y entraron al primer café frente al parque. Pidieron sus bebidas y una vez listos comenzaron hablar.

-Supongo que sabes que Soren y Berwald se encontraron ayer – Tino asintió – todo está fuera de control y Soren está muy mal, nos preocupa.

-Lo sé Emma, a mí también me preocupa. Peter estuvo llorando todo el día, Einar y yo no sabemos qué hacer y los otros dos… bueno.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Son muy orgullosos, no admiten que Soren tiene razón. No importa cuán preocupados estén por él, jamás darán su brazo a torcer.

-Pero esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Sabes, yo quiero hablar con Soren, arreglarlo todo y tener a mi familia junta de nuevo – dijo Tino – pero no sé cómo.

-Si en verdad deseas hablar con él, te ayudaré – Tino le miro – Hoy no fue a trabajar, así que vayamos.

-¿En este preciso momento?

-¿Quieres arreglar las cosas?

-Si, pero… - estaba nervioso – ¿le agradará verme?

-No te preocupes, Soren te escuchará, sólo se sincero con él.

-Bien.

Momentos después, frente a la casa de Emma…

-No estoy muy seguro de esto, no sé qué hacer.

-Tranquilo – dijo la rubia colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Tino respiro profundamente antes de entrar a la casa, Emma había dicho que esta era la mejor oportunidad, así que mejor se calmaba.

-Espérame en la sala – le indicaron.

Tino se sentó en el sillón, mientras esperaba jugaba con sus dedos nervioso, la sola idea de que Soren no quisiese escucharlo le aterraba. Al cabo de unos minutos, Emma entró con Soren, quien le miraba extrañado.

-Los dejo solos – dijo la joven.

Una vez que se fue Soren habló.

-¿Ella te pidió que vinieras?

-No, vine por voluntad propia.

-Bien – se sentó en el sillón – te escucho.

-Soren, vine a disculparme contigo – el de cabellos alborotados le miró fijamente y Tino bajó la mirada – Fui un tonto por no haber venido antes, un cobarde. Perdóname, no quise lastimarte, jamás supe comprenderte. Quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí y también para los otros, te necesitamos Soren, nada es igual sin ti.

Estaba más que sorprendido, él, cuyas esperanzas creía muertas, no sabía ni que decir. Ver a Tino ahí, diciéndole todo ello; sentía una infinita felicidad crecer en su interior.

-Por favor, vuelve a casa – dijo Tino, sus ojos ya estaban cristalinos.

Soren le sonrió con ternura y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, me has hecho muy feliz hermanito – dijo Soren – Pero temo que no volveré a casa.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Tino.

-Solo han sido tu y Peter quienes me lo pidan, si vuelvo ahora es como si nada hubiese pasado. Esta vez no seré quien resuelva las cosas, no es por orgullo, pero ya me canse de que me lastimen.

¿Sueno muy patético verdad?

-No, al contrario, somos humanos, tenemos sentimientos y un límite. A pesar de todo, actuaste de la manera correcta. Quiero que sepas que no estás solo y que cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy para apoyarte.

-Tino… - no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas y abrazándolo de nuevo se puso a llorar, sólo que esta vez Tino le acompañó.

La escena era muy conmovedora, tanto que Emma, quien TODO el santo rato se la pasó espiándolos, estaba moqueando y sosteniendo un pañuelo completamente mojado de todas las lágrimas que secó. Tan distraída andaba que no notó cuando semejante golpe le llegó a la cabeza.

-PERO QUE DEM… - una mano le cubrió la boca.

-Shh, ¿quieres que te descubran? – Emma estaba furiosa. Miró a su hermano con ojos asesinos y este le soltó con cuidado.

-Me la vas a pagar maldito – dijo susurrando y este le miró con burla – pero no importa, cumplí con parte de mi cometido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo echa un vistazo – dijo más que orgullosa. Vincent se asomó con cuidado y logró ver a ambos hermanos llorando como magdalenas.

-Vaya – estaba impresionado.

-Y eso no es todo – dijo la rubia sonriente.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Ya lo veras – dijo con un aire misterioso.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo para voltearse de nuevo a mirar a los hermanos, se sentía feliz por Soren.

Luego de llorar por un buen rato, Tino se fue prometiendo estar en contacto. Soren agradeció a Emma el haber ayudado y más que feliz decidió compensarla con una cena extraordinaria.

Por su parte Tino ya ni regresó al trabajo, ya después se disculparía con su jefe. Se fue directamente a casa, estaba muy emocionado por haber logrado solucionar las cosas con Soren, ahora solo le faltaban los otros.

Einar no era problema, ya que el chico también deseaba que Soren volviera, los únicos impedimentos eran Berwald y Arn, pues como ya lo había dicho, el orgullo se imponía.

Debía planear algo pronto.

Al anochecer todos llegaron, como de costumbre cenaron en silencio y luego cada uno se retiró. Casualmente Einar se quedó con Tino a recoger todos los platos y lavarlos, esto ocasionó una brillante idea en el mayor.

-Einar debo contarte algo – el albino solo le miró interrogante – Hoy hablé con Soren.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Sí, fui a verle a casa de Vincent – dijo Tino y luego rió un poco – claro que con ayuda de Emma.

-Fuiste a…

-Disculparme – completó – por no haber ido antes y haberle lastimado. También le pedí que regresara.

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Volverá? – Tino negó lentamente.

-Siente que no es correcto, que nadie más lo quiere de vuelta y lo entiendo.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! – dijo Einar – Yo también iré, hablaré con él.

-Einar…

-Es lo correcto.

Tino sonrió contento, Einar podría no mostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero en verdad se preocupaba por los demás y lo mejor de todo, estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

/

-¡Ese Vincent es un completo idiota!

Emma y Soren caminaban juntos rumbo al trabajo, pues quedaban por el mismo camino. La chica andaba más que enojada porque de nuevo había discutido con su hermano, si, una de sus costumbres.

-Te veo más tarde Soren – dijo Emma pues había llegado el momento de separarse.

-Claro – dijo este despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Emma estaba a punto de tomar un autobús cuando miró a Einar pasar a su lado en dirección a donde Soren había seguido. Completamente extrañada, olvidó al autobús y se dispuso a seguirlo con cautela.

Soren caminaba tranquilamente, no se había dado cuenta de que le seguían. Entró en la cafetería de todos los días y saludando a la encargada, realizó su orden. Einar también entró y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Qué te damos amigo?

-Un cappuccino clásico – dijo. Soren al instante reconoció esa voz y volteó a verle.

-¿Einar? – preguntó asombrado.

-Hola Soren – le saludó – tienes unos minutos, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Este…

-No tardaré mucho.

-De acuerdo – dijo confundido, ¿de qué quería hablarle?

Luego de que les entregaran sus pedidos, se fueron a una mesa junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el mayor.

-Tino me contó que fue a verte ayer – dijo el albino.

-Si, así fue – dijo Soren.

-Esto es difícil para mí, pero tengo… no, necesito y quiero hacerlo – cada vez Soren entendía menos.

- Lo siento – dijo Einar muy bajito.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Soren pues no había logrado escuchar. Einar soltó un suspiro.

-Yo…yo, lo… ¡lo siento! – dijo mas fuerte – lamento haber sido tan frío e indiferente contigo – miró fijamente a Soren – quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Te extraño hermano – en una mesa cercana se oyó como alguien se ahogaba con su bebida (NA: ¿quien será?).

Soren estaba anonadado, petrificado, perplejo, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su pequeño hermano, el más indiferente, alejado de cierto modo, le pidió ¿perdón? En verdad que era algo sorprendente e increíble. Miró a Einar, sabia cuanto trabajo le costaba expresarse y por ello se sintió más dichoso aun.

-Ven aquí pequeño – Einar se tensó ante el sorpresivo abrazo – no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Soren reía mientras le desordenaba los cabellos, ahora el sorprendido era Einar, pues todo había sido tan rápido, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, así que correspondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡OH NO! – gritó de repente Soren – ¡YA ES TARDE! ¡Y TU DEBERIAS ESTAR EN LA ESCUELA!

Ambos salieron de la cafetería, Soren detuvo a un taxi, se despidió de su hermano y se fue velozmente. Einar le despidió moviendo su brazo, luego tomó un autobús y se fue a la universidad.

Dentro de la cafetería…

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó un preocupado mesero.

-Sí, estoy muy bien, snif, snif – dijo una Emma secando sus lagrimas – solo tráigame la cuenta y si puede más servilletas, que ya me terminé estas, snif.

/

Era un hermoso sábado, Soren descansaba en el sillón tranquilamente, luego de una semana intensa de trabajo al fin podía relajarse y respirar profundamente. En otro de los sillones estaba Vincent leyendo el periódico mientras que en el suelo jugaba el pequeño Marcus con un conejito de peluche.

-¡Ya llegue! – gritó Emma desde la entrada.

-No estamos sordos – habló Vincent sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Solo porque estoy de buen humor no discutiré contigo tonto – dijo la rubia - ¡les tengo una muy buena noticia!

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Soren con curiosidad.

-¡Saldremos esta noche!

-¿A dónde? – esta vez fue Marcus.

-¡Hay una feria a unos cuantos minutos, me han dicho que tiene muchísimas atracciones y juegos fantásticos! – exclamó entusiasmada – ¿Qué dicen, les agrada?

-¡SI!– contestaron Soren y Marcus.

- Hace mucho que no voy a una – habló el de cabellos alborotados – esto será divertido, ¿no crees Vince?

- Si, si, muy divertido – claro sarcasmo.

- Oh vamos Vincent – Emma le dio un golpe en la espalda – yo se que también te emociona.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? – preguntó el pequeño abrazando a su conejito.

-Tranquilo Marcus, aun falta – le dijo Emma.

-¿Te subirás a todos los juegos conmigo verdad tío?

-¡Por supuesto!

Ambos sonreían mientras planeaban todo lo que harían, Emma estaba más que orgullosa de sí misma, Vincent también sonrió, esperaba que el plan saliera bien y con ello las cosas entre Soren y su familia se arreglaran.

Una vez que la noche llegó todos subieron al carro de Vincent y partieron hacia la feria.

Por su parte Tino, Einar y Peter ponían su plan en acción. Peter tendría que ir con Berwald y contarle sobre la magnífica feria que había e insistirle que lo llevara, luego Tino "casualmente" le escucharía y apoyaría, Einar solo comentaría que no era mala idea. (NA: digo ya era demasiado con que hablara)

Berwald veía la televisión en la sala, con él se encontraban Einar y Arn, entonces el pequeño Peter entró en escena.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – llegó corriendo y abrazó a su padre.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Berwald.

-¡Mis amigos me dijeron que había una feria en la ciudad y que está muy divertida! ¿Me llevas? – Peter le miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Una feria? – Berwald miró a los otros, Arn creyó recordar algo.

-Oh si, en el trabajo también lo dijeron.

-¿Si me llevas? Anda, di que si – no se rendiría.

Berwald no sabía que decir, su pequeño no dejaba de insistirle y mirarle con esos ojos. Entonces Tino entró en la sala con una charola y cinco tazas con chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué pasa Peter? – preguntó viendo al niño con curiosidad y repartiendo las tazas.

-Quiere ir a la feria – dijo Berwald.

-¿Me llevan?

-No sabía que había una, ¿en donde es?

-Al este de la ciudad – dijo Arn – eso escuche. (NA: sin saber ayudo)

-No veo cual es el problema entonces – habló Einar – suena interesante.

-Einar tiene razón, además hace mucho que no vamos a una – apoyó Tino.

-¿Entonces si? – los ojitos de Peter brillaron y como buen padre Berwald no pudo negarse.

-Bien – dijo rendido – arréglate y nos vamos.

-¡Gracias papi! – le abrazó con fuerza. Berwald sonrió, le gustaba ver a su hijo feliz.

Al cabo de unas horas todos partieron, Tino miró discretamente la hora y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, iban con buen tiempo.

En la feria, Marcus y Soren corrían de un lado a otro, veían un juego y se subían, iban a todos los espectáculos y exhibiciones, además de que ya venían cargando un sinfín de premios.

-¿Por qué no puedo subir? – Marcus estaba molesto, habían ido a un juego en el que pequeño no podía subir por cuestión de estatura.

-Porque eres pequeño – le explicó Vincent.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Cuando seas más grande subirás Marcus – le sonrió su hermana – ¿vamos por un dulce?

Marcus aceptó y tomando la mano de la rubia se fueron a un puesto de golosinas, Vincent y Soren se formaron para subir al juego.

-¿Seguro que te subes conmigo Vince?

-Sí, sí, que tan malo puede ser.

-Bueno – el juego comenzó y Soren se emocionó, pero Vincent no tuvo ese efecto.

Minutos después…

-De plano Vince no aguantas nada – Soren le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, el pobre de su amigo tenía la cara verde.

Si, se había mareado. Apenas hubo comenzado el juego y soltó cuanta maldición y grosería se sabía, ya saben su nada amplio y florido vocabulario. Emma reía con burla y de buena gana, sólo Marcus era quien estaba preocupado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor hermano?

-Algo – dijo Vincent al pequeño.

-Entonces sigamos – habló la rubia – todavía hay mucho por hacer.

Caminaron hasta un espectáculo de magia, ahí Emma logró ver a Tino y los otros en un puesto de tiro al blanco a unos metros de ellos. Aprovechando que Soren andaba distraído le hizo una señal a Vincent y el plan se puso en marcha. A lo lejos Tino también les vio y de inmediato empezó con su parte.

-¡Miren una rueda de la fortuna! ¡Subamos! – Tino jaló a Peter y a Berwald.

-¡Yo me subo con Einar! – dijo el pequeño jalándolo.

-Bien – dijo el albino resignado.

Al llegar a ella solo tuvieron que esperar unos instantes para subir. Tino, Peter y Einar subieron en una góndola, Berwald y Arn esperaron la siguiente.

- Hey amigo, ¿no te importa compartir? – preguntó el del juego a un rubio.

-Para nada – contestó este sonriente.

-OK – dijo – ¡pueden subir a este!

Soren miraba en otra dirección en lo que subían y una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse se volteo a verles.

-So…ren – no podía ser, no ellos.

Miraba a sus dos hermanos sumamente sorprendido, ellos le miraban fijamente como que no creyendo la cosa. Un incomodo silencio se formó, ninguno sabia que decir, fue hasta que Berwald habló que se rompieron la barreras.

-Supimos que estabas viviendo con Vincent. ¿Qué tal te va?

-Sí, todo va bien – habló - ¿y ustedes como están?

-Bien – dijo Berwald – Peter te extraña… quiere que vuelvas.

-¿Ustedes quieren que vuelva? – preguntó fijando su mirada en ellos - ¿quieren que regrese a casa?

-Bueno… - Arn trató de hablar – tú…

-Quiero saberlo.

Incómodos, acorralados, con duda... Soren exigía una respuesta y la quería ahora, la situación se tornaba crítica y sabían que no pararía en nada bueno.

-Es que tu, eres un escandaloso, no sabes lo que es la privacidad, alborotas y desordenas todo, solo sabes reírte – Arn no pudo mas - ¡eres tan molesto!

-¿Molesto? – rió irónico – molesto es que hagas lo que hagas para ver a tu familia feliz estos te desprecien y culpen de todas sus desgracias. ¡Que te odien solo por querer ver una sonrisa en sus rostros! ¡Que seas al único imbécil que lastiman!

-Podrías ahorrarte tanto "sufrimiento" limitándote a lo tuyo – dijo Berwald.

-Me preocupo por ustedes.

- No lo hagas – espeto Arn – nadie te lo pidió.

-Es mejor así – concluyó Berwald.

-Entonces están mejor sin mi – dijo Soren – bien, la casa es suya no quiero nada. Mañana recogeré mis cosas, no volveré a molestarlos.

Soren estaba decidido, nunca en su vida le habían visto tan firme, tan serio; su mirada era dura, fría. No pudiendo soportar el ambiente solo desviaron la mirada, sin decir nada más.

Iban dando apenas la primera vuelta cuando Soren hizo que detuvieran el juego.

-Aquí me bajo – dijo al encargado.

-Pero aun no termina señor.

-Necesito bajarme – dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo.

La rueda se detuvo y agradeciendo al encargado salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Vincent miró todo, debía ir con él inmediatamente, Emma por su parte se sintió decepcionada, no pudo lograr nada, todo había empeorado. Del mismo modo se sentían Tino, Einar y Peter, el pequeño se aferró a Tino quien solo le abrazó en silencio, le había fallado.

Una vez que todos bajaron un nuevo conflicto emergió. Vincent se encontró cara a cara con Berwald y Arn, la rabia le consumía y con paso firme se acercó a ellos.

-¡Son unos imbéciles! – les dio dos certeros puñetazos.

- Tranquilízate Vincent – pidió su hermana – no vale la pena.

-Tienes razón – les dirigió una mirada despectiva y se fue.

Emma soltó un suspiro y despidiéndose de Tino tomó a Marcus de la mano y siguió a su hermano. Berwald y Arn miraron a los otros.

-No se atrevan a decir nada – dijo Einar molesto.

-Vamos – habló Tino muy serio.

/

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? – Emma estaba deprimida.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa – le dijo su hermano – creo que iré a verlo.

-¿Crees que te abra?

-Voy a intentarlo.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de Soren, tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó.

-Abre Soren, por favor – pidió.

La puerta no se abrió, se quedó esperando pacientemente hasta que momentos después Soren salió. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, opacos y en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor.

-Se acabó Vince.

-Lamente que todo haya salido mal.

-Era inevitable – Soren forzó una sonrisa – duele, pero debo superarlo.

-No estás solo, siempre contaras con nosotros.

-Gracias – le abrazó.

-¿Soren?

Ambos voltearon y encontraron a Emma a unos pasos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Ven – Soren extendió su mano y ella corrió a unirse al abrazo.

-Perdóname – pidió.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa – le acaricio la cabeza – agradezco lo que hiciste.

-Ay Soren…

-Dejemos las lágrimas de lado, ¿quieren? – voltearon a ver a Vincent, sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¿Estas llorando? – preguntó Soren sorprendido.

-Claro que no – miró a otro lado – solo sudo por los ojos.

Los tres rieron de buena gana y Soren les estrechó con fuerza, sus amigos eran irremplazables.

/

El fin de semana pasó volando y como todo lunes en la mañana la gente se preparó para ir a trabajar o a la escuela, y Soren no era la excepción. Como todos los días caminó hasta el trabajo, llegó a la esquina de una calle y se detuvo, luego, cuando el semáforo peatonal indicó el paso, siguió.

Un automóvil venía a toda velocidad, su conductor era un joven de aproximadamente veinte años que a juzgar por su aspecto, venía de lo que había sido una buena fiesta y en donde se había ahogado en alcohol. Las señales de tránsito, los semáforos y cruces le venían valiendo un comino, él hacia lo que quería. Además según él, aun era muy temprano y nadie andaba en la calle, así que… ¿Qué podía pasar?

Soren cruzaba la calle ajeno a cualquier cosa, jamás le cruzó por la cabeza que algún peligro podía asecharlo. Eso hasta que el rugido de un motor le hizo voltear pero era demasiado tarde.

Un gran impacto, la gente a su alrededor gritaba asustada, ruido, todo era ruido y le mareaba. Cálida y roja sangre corría por el pavimento en pequeños riachuelos que poco a poco lo cubrían todo. Entonces dejó de sentir, de escuchar, las imágenes se hacían borrosas hasta el punto en que todo se volvió negro y se hundió en un gran abismo, perdiendo la conciencia.

CONTINUARA…

/

**CREO QUE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA ¬¬ **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUÍ ESTAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, AGRADEZCO A QUIENES SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, ESPERO Y HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. **

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO AUN ASI UTILIZO A SUS PERSONAJES JAJA"**

**/**

**CAPITULO V**

Los llamados a la puerta eran insistentes, hasta podría jurar que desesperados y alarmantes. Con paso presuroso se aproximó a ella y la abrió. Un agitado Vincent le esperaba, su rostro estaba pálido y en sus ojos anidaba un sentimiento angustiante.

-Vincent, ¿q-que te trae por aquí? – Tino sentía que no era algo bueno precisamente.

-Debo hablar con ustedes – su voz era ronca.

-Pasa – indico el más bajo. Vincent entró y junto con Tino se dirigió a la sala, ahí estaban Berwald y Einar, el primero al verlo se puso en guardia mas Vincent lo ignoró.

-Lo que tengo que decirles es muy delicado, les pido que no me interrumpan y que conserven la calma – todos le miraron con desconcierto – Soren sufrió un accidente.

En ese momento Arn entraba a la sala, en una de sus manos llevaba una taza que al momento de escuchar lo de Soren, esta cayó al piso haciéndose pedazos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – se acercó hasta Vincent totalmente consternado.

- Arn – Tino se acercó hasta él para calmarlo.

-Soren… ¿Cómo? – la cabeza de Einar daba vueltas.

-Lo lamento, ni yo mismo puedo entenderlo – era honesto, para él la noticia también había sido un gran golpe – Esta en hospital por si desean ir.

Diciendo esto último salió de la casa. Los demás se quedaron inmóviles, su hermano estaba en un hospital, había tenido un accidente y no sabían realmente cual era su estado.

-Vayan por Peter, nos vamos ahora – dijo Arn reaccionando y tomando las llaves del auto.

/

Emma esperaba intranquila, hacia más de dos horas que Soren había sido metido a quirófano y no obtenía respuesta. Marcus estaba con ella, su carita mostraba tristeza pero tenía fe en que su tío saldría bien, además no quería que su hermana se preocupase, él tenía que ser fuerte.

Poco después llegó Vincent y a los diez minutos también arribaron los hermanos de Soren. No dijeron nada, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el ir y venir de los demás médicos y personal del hospital. Sumamente sofocante.

Al atardecer un medico se dirigió a ellos, su mirada era cansada.

-¿Son los familiares del señor Soren? – todos asintieron – Soy el doctor Ludwig Beillschmidt.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Tino desesperado.

- Por el momento se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro – un suspiro general fue soltado – no obstante sufrió múltiples fracturas en el fémur izquierdo por lo que tuvimos que colocarle una placa metálica y fijarla con varios clavos, también debido al impacto tuvo algunas lesiones internas así que fue necesario hacer una esplenectomía, es decir, retirarle el bazo; además tuvo fracturas en dos costillas y sufrió una contusión cerebral, por lo que tal vez despierte desorientado y un poco irritable. Claro que también tiene los golpes por el impacto y será necesario el uso de collarín debido a la caída. En estos momentos se le trasladó a una habitación.

-¿Podemos verlo? – preguntó Berwald.

-Por supuesto – dijo Ludwig – sólo les pido que no hagan mucho ruido y que no entren más de cuatro en la habitación.

-Claro, muchas gracias doctor – dijo Tino.

Ludwig les indicó el camino y todos a excepción de Vincent se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Descuida, Soren es muy fuerte y se recuperará pronto – dijo Ludwig poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé – soltó una débil sonrisa – gracias Lud.

-Solo cumplo con mi deber, además para eso están los amigos – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa - debo irme, aun tengo mucho trabajo, nos veremos luego.

-Nos vemos.

Ludwig se retiró y él con pesar se encaminó a ver a Soren.

En la habitación, primero entraron Tino, Berwald y Peter. Al ver el deplorable estado de su hermano mayor, Tino no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayesen de sus mejillas y solo pudo abrazar al pequeñín con fuerza, quien estaba más que abatido. Berwald sentía un vacío en el pecho, ver a Soren postrado en la cama, con varios golpes en los brazos y el rostro, con collarín, suero y conectado al oxigeno y demás aparatos que median su frecuencia cardiaca, era una imagen tan desgarradora que hacía a la culpa florecer y sentirse despreciable.

Sus ojos se nublaron y finos riachuelos corrieron por sus mejillas. Tino notó su dolor y junto con Peter se aproximó a abrazarlo, en esos momentos debían mantenerse unidos. Tras tranquilizarse un poco salieron del cuarto para permitir a los otros pasar.

Ahora fue el turno de Arn y Einar.

-Hola Soren – habló Einar acercándose a él – nunca pensé que esto pudiera llegar a pasar, menos a alguien como tú. Vamos hermano, no conozco a nadie tan fuerte, se que te recuperaras pronto.

Arn no tenia palabras, estaba tan impactado. Llevó con cuidado una de sus manos a los cabellos del mayor y los acarició suavemente. Einar le observó con cuidado.

-Que basura me siento – dijo en un susurro – por favor recupérate.

-Arn… - realmente estaba afligido, su rostro usualmente indiferente demostraba preocupación y tristeza. Estrechó a su hermano para reconfortarlo, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

Ambos salieron y ahora entraron Vincent, Emma y Marcus.

-Soren, mira nada mas como te dejaron – Emma sonrió débilmente mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Le dolía tanto ver a su amigo en ese estado, él siempre tan sonriente y despreocupado.

-¿Va a estar bien, verdad? – Vincent miró al pequeño y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, él es indestructible – lo decía en serio.

Tras un rato Emma y Marcus salieron, Vincent siguió contemplándolo.

-Por dios Soren tienes que recuperarte – es como si la mala suerte solo lo persiguiera – aun hay cosas por hacer, tu familia te espera y nosotros también.

Era doloroso, terrible. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Eres mi hermano Soren, no quiero perderte y estoy seguro que tampoco a ninguno de ellos.

Le miró por última vez y salió de la habitación. Afuera, Marcus corrió a abrazarle y Vincent lo alzó en brazos agradeciendo el gesto del menor, luego se dirigió a los hermanos de Soren, Einar también se le acercó.

-Gracias por todo Vincent – dijo dándole la mano.

-No hay por qué – estrechó la mano del peliblanco – quiero pedirles que nos turnemos para cuidar a Soren, si no les molesta me gustaría quedarme esta noche.

-Como negárselos – Tino se aproximó a ellos – ustedes han hecho tanto por él que les estamos en deuda.

-Soren es parte de mi familia, haríamos cualquier cosa por él.

-No lo dudo. Entonces te lo encargamos, cualquier cosa avísanos.

Dejaron cada uno sus números telefónicos y se fueron del hospital, Emma también se retiró llevándose a Marcus, claro está que pidió a su hermano que le llamase si ocurría o necesitaba algo.

Una vez solo entró de nuevo al cuarto y jalando una silla se sentó junto a su mejor amigo para cuidarlo toda la noche.

/

Podía escuchar el mecer de las hojas por el viento, sentir el pasto bajo su cuerpo y su cabeza recostada sobre algo mientras una mano acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, mas no fue capaz de de reconocer aquel sitio.

-Despertaste – esa voz… dirigió su mirada a aquel ser y encontró a su propio rostro sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó confundido.

-No aun, pero puedes decidirlo.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, estamos dentro de tu mente, desde aquí puedes controlarlo todo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué quién soy? Yo soy tu tontito – rió divertido – dime Soren, ¿deseas volver?

-Por supuesto, más que nada. Mi familia me nece…

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerda el dolor de sus palabras, las peleas. Ellos nunca te buscaron ¿o sí?

Soren se levantó de golpe y miró con furia a su otro yo. ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones?

-Vamos Soren, indaguemos en tus recuerdos.

Aquel paisaje se transformó y fueron absorbidos por un túnel.

/

Vincent dejó el hospital aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana. Arn se había aparecido en el cuarto y le dijo que él cuidaría a Soren. Se fue a su casa con la seguridad de que su amigo al menos no estaría solo.

En el hospital Arn cuidaba de su hermano atentamente. El resto de su familia había ido a trabajar o a la escuela, le dijeron que irían a verlo en cuanto saliesen, hasta el más pequeño de ellos lo había prometido. Además Vincent le comentó que Emma seguramente iría en la tarde.

Tomó la mano de su hermano y la acarició suavemente, ansiaba que abriera los ojos y le regalase esa enorme sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Despierta, debo hablar contigo.

Le hablaba porque sentía que Soren podía escucharlo, debían arreglar aquella discusión, necesitaba explicarle todo y disculparse con él. Nunca fue sincero ni consigo mismo y eso lo estaba matando. No quería perder a tan importante miembro de su familia, no al pilar de esta.

-Si me escuchas, por favor regresa.

/

Era la hora del receso y todos los pequeños jugaban y reían con sus amigos, todos menos Peter. No tenía ánimos, sentado en los escalones de la puerta veía perdidamente el suelo. Estaba triste, su querido tío estaba muy grave y él no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

-Toma – levantó la vista y encontró a Marcus ofreciéndole una paleta. La tomó con cuidado y Marcus se sentó a su lado.

-¿Crees que se recupere pronto?

-Mis hermanos dicen que si, pues es muy fuerte y sabes que, yo también lo creo – Peter volteó a verlo, Marcus sonreía – No te preocupes Peter ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Gracias.

Debía confiar en ello.

/

Miles de imágenes pasaban junto a él y en cada una se mostraban gritos, golpes, insultos, peleas y partidas, una cadena viciosa. En todas ellas él terminaba enojado, harto y dolido.

-Si regresas todo será igual, tu vida siempre ha sido así Soren, no puede cambiar.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo firme – sólo tratas de engañarme.

-Entiendo que sea doloroso – su otro yo le abrazó – siempre los proteges, pero no ves que sólo los hostigas con tu comportamiento, eres un sobre protector. Mientras sigas ahí no tendrán la libertad que merecen, eres un estorbo.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito? Si en verdad eres yo, ¿por qué tratas de destrozarme?

-Lo único que quiero es que dejemos de sufrir en vano. Estoy cansado de llorar en silencio y no ser tomado en cuenta. De ser el imbécil al que todos culpan y ofenden, pero sobre todo, "_estoy harto de sonreír y mostrar una felicidad que no siento."_

Esas palabras, eran las mismas que dijo a Vincent el día que se fue de la casa que compartía con sus hermanos.

Su otro yo se separó de él y lo miró fijamente, lloraba y su rostro ya no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, era todo lo contrario. Sus ojos vacios, muertos… un abismo perturbador y sofocante.

- Vámonos Soren.

CONTINUARA…

**/**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Chapter 6

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, QUE MAL"**

**/**

**CAPITULO VI**

Berwald salió del trabajo y se fue directamente al hospital, Tino recogería a Peter y junto con Einar lo alcanzarían ahí. Arn se había ido desde muy temprano a cuidar de Soren y de seguro ni había comido nada. Una vez que entró al cuarto encontró al menor leyendo un libro y sentado junto al otro.

-Hola Berwald – le saludó Arn.

-Hola, ¿cómo sigue?

-Está bien pero aun no despierta.

-Entiendo, ¿has comido algo?

-No realmente.

-Anda ve por algo, yo me quedo a cuidarlo – Arn pareció dudarlo pero tras soltar un suspiro acepto.

-De acuerdo – tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Una vez en los pasillos decidió ir al restaurante del propio hospital, así no estaría tan lejos si ocurría algo. Por su parte Berwald tomó asiento en la silla antes ocupada y con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió a su hermano.

-Hola Soren, ¿te trató bien Arn? – acomodó unos cuantos cabellos – sabes aun no puedo creer que esto es real. Siempre tan alegre, enérgico y moviéndote de un lado a otro, no podíamos seguirte el ritmo – rió un poco – siempre fue fácil para ti expresar lo que sentías, recuperarte cuando caías o tropezabas, nunca rindiéndote y mostrando una sonrisa. Y ahora que te veo en este estado, tan frágil… - un nudo se formó en su garganta – no puedo, es tan difícil. Regresa Soren, ríe de nuevo y dime con ello que no todo está perdido.

/

Era imposible, no debía creerlo. Dentro de Soren la duda empezaba a crecer, lo rodeaba lentamente, las palabras de su otro yo hacían eco en sus oídos.

¿Realmente le decía la verdad? ¿Acaso las cosas nunca podrían ser diferentes? ¿Era él el problema? ¿Estarían mejor si muriese en ese instante?

Ahora las imágenes le proyectaban la última pelea entre sus hermanos y él. Lagrimas, Tino alejando a Einar y a Peter del conflicto mientras él enfurecido gritaba a los cuatro vientos, podía ver a Arn y Berwald contestarle con el mismo enojo. Cuando tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí llorando silenciosamente.

Palabras como "Todo es tu culpa" "¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?" "¡Lárgate!", se escuchaban en aquel espacio. Llevó sus manos a sus oídos, no deseaba oírlas, le hacían sentir mal.

Su otro yo se acercó de nuevo y tomó sus manos.

-Es horrible, deshagámonos de todo – de nuevo le sonreía – anda, vayámonos.

Ya no pensaba, el ruido lo aturdía y las palabras de su otro yo eran tan tentadoras que sin darse cuentas comenzó a seguirlo.

/

Berwald seguía mirándolo, pero de pronto el sonido del monitor que media el pulso de Soren lo alertó. Se levantó asustado, ese ruido solo indicaba una cosa, su hermano…

Como loco salió al pasillo y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pronto las enfermeras y varios doctores entraron en el cuarto y empezaron a realizar las medidas necesarias para reanimar a Soren.

Berwald los observaba aterrado, esto no podía estarles ocurriendo, era una terrible pesadilla.

Mientras tanto, Arn iba de regreso a la habitación. Dobló en el pasillo correspondiente y empezó a notar que había mucho movimiento por parte de los médicos.

-¡De prisa! ¡Acaba de sufrir un paro cardiorespiratorio! – escuhó a una enfermera que pasaba corriendo y se dirigía a un cuarto. La siguió con la mirada y grande fue su susto cuando esta entró al cuarto que correspondía a su hermano.

-¡Soren! – corrió rápidamente.

/

El ruido se iba alejando cada vez más, ya no lastimaba sus oídos y había dejado de sentir ese malestar en su pecho. Era conducido por su otro yo, no sabía a dónde se dirigían pero conforme avanzaban una extraña calidez lo inundaba.

-Estaremos mejor, lo prometo – le decía constantemente.

De repente miro a un lado y encontró una imagen distinta, podía ver a cinco niños frente a dos lapidas. Ahora recordaba, era el funeral de sus padres. Otra imagen apareció, ahora los cinco pequeños yacían en una sola habitación.

"No se preocupen yo cuidaré de todos, lo prometo"

"¿Nunca vas a dejarnos verdad hermano?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Promételo"

"Se los juro"

Entonces muchas otras imágenes empezaron a rodearle, momentos agradables y llenos de risas. Caras sonrientes y palabras cariñosas, sus amigos, su familia y todos a los que apreciaba, estaban ahí, apoyándole.

"_No te rindas"_

"_Regresa"_

"_Te necesitamos"_

"_¡DESPIERTA SOREN, NO TE VAYAS!"_

Se detuvo en seco, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Extrañado su otro yo volteo a verle, el brillo en los ojos de Soren era diferente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No iré – le dijo firme – no pienso morir, aun hay cosas que debo hacer. No puedo rendirme, hice una promesa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo lamento, pero elijo vivir – su otro yo enfureció.

-¿Eres un masoquista? ¡Solo van a lastimarte! ¿Quieres eso? ¿Prefieres sufrir el resto de tu vida? ¡No eres más que un tonto! ¡Vas a arrepentirte!

- No lo hare – ahora fue su turno de sonreír – tu sabes bien que no será en vano, confía en mí.

Su otro yo bajó la mirada, detrás de él se formó una puerta.

-Vete – le dijo sin mirarlo. Soren ensanchó su sonrisa y se apresuró a abrazar al otro.

-Estaremos bien, ahora yo te lo prometo – le soltó y corrió hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla le dirigió una última mirada, su otro yo le sonreía.

Volteo de nuevo y girando la perilla se introdujo al otro lado, una luz blanca lo cegó momentáneamente.

/

-So…Soren – miró a su derecha y encontró los llorosos ojos de Arn y atrás de este al aliviado Berwald.

Los médicos estaban sorprendidos pero alegres, entonces les permitieron acercarse. Ambos hermanos le abrazaron con cuidado y derramaron todas las lagrimas que tanto habían contenido, estaban realmente felices.

-Pensábamos que te perderíamos – habló Berwald.

-No vuelvas a espantarnos de esa forma – le regaño Arn.

Soren solo sonrió con cariño mientras débilmente correspondía al abrazo.

/

Casualmente todos habían llegado a la misma hora al hospital y eso que no se habían puesto de acuerdo ni nada parecido, en fin. Caminaban rumbo a la habitación cuando se encontraron con Ludwig, el médico que había operado a Soren.

-Hola Lud – saludo Vincent a su viejo amigo.

-Vincent – se acercó a todos y les saludó formalmente - ¿vienen a ver a Soren?

-Si – dijo Tino.

- Que bien, ya debe estar mejor, luego de semejante susto que nos dio hace un momento, casi lo perdemos – dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Einar, que junto con los otros, se le quedaron viendo al rubio con cara de duda.

-¿Qué no se enteraron? – la respuesta fue obvia y el médico se extraño - ¿No les llamaron los otros? Pero qué extraño.

-Perdona, pero no te estamos entendiendo – habló Emma.

-Soren sufrió un paro cardiaco hace unas cuantas horas, af…

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES? – fue el grito general de horror.

- TU! – le señaló Vincent – AHORA MISMO NOS LLEVAS CON ÉL!

-Pero no me deja… - de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido por tremendo jalón de Vincent, quien literalmente se lo llevó arrastrando por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Soren.

-A UN LADO QUE LLEVO PRISA! – empujaba a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino, doctores, enfermeras, otros pacientes y visitas, todos sufrían su furia. Muy de cerca el resto lo seguía, estaban igual de preocupados que Vincent.

Durante el trayecto Vincent también se puso a sermonear a Ludwig, que cómo era posible que siendo su amigo no le avisara, que no cuidaron de Soren adecuadamente, que si esto y el otro, bla bla bla.

Llegaron a la habitación y estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta de una patada cuando unas extrañas risitas lo inmovilizaron.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tino.

-Escuchen – dijo pidiéndoles silencio, de nuevo se escucharon risas y la clara voz de Soren.

-Eso trataba de decirles – dijo Ludwig para soltarse rudamente del agarre de Vincent – todo salió bien y Soren ya se encuentra despierto.

-Ah – el médico les miro desaprobatoriamente.

-Si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo retirándose mientras arreglaba su ya no tan pulcra bata.

-Creo que le debemos una disculpa – dijo Emma.

-Ya hablaré luego con él – dijo Vincent restándole importancia.

-¿Deberíamos entrar? – preguntó Einar.

-No – contestó Vincent – esperemos un rato.

Los cuatro adultos se miraron entre si y tras breves segundos se pegaron como lapas a la puerta tratando de escuchar algo, la curiosidad era más fuerte.

Marcus y Peter se les quedaron viendo completamente extrañados.

/

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Berwald.

-Aunque me hayan atropellado y tenga muchos golpes, me siento muy bien – dijo el mayor riéndose.

-Nos alegra – entonces Berwald soltó un suspiro – oye Soren debemos hablar.

-¿De qué?

-Sobre lo que pasó en la feria – soltó Arn – perdónanos, dijimos muchas cosas que te lastimaron.

-Además no fuimos sinceros contigo, el orgullo nos cegó y por poco y te perdemos.

-Te queremos de vuelta en casa, realmente nos haces falta.

-Eres nuestro hermano, el soporte de la familia y jamás serás un estorbo para nosotros.

-¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?

Sabía que no se equivocó al volver, ese momento era la prueba. Rió alegremente y estiró los brazos para abrazar a sus dos hermanos, era obvio que aceptaba la propuesta, era lo que había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por su parte, ambos chicos correspondieron al abrazo del mayor y se permitieron hacer algo que difícilmente harían, sonreír.

Entonces la puerta se abrió debido al gran peso sobre ella y cuatro individuos cayeron aparatosamente al cuarto. Siete pares de ojos se miraron avergonzados y luego una lluvia de carcajadas resonó en la habitación.

-Sí, sí, es muy gracioso pero… ¿PODRIAN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA? NO SON NADA LIVIANOS!

Al momento de caer todos se fueron encima de Vincent, quien si bien se rió de lo patéticos que se veían al haber sido descubiertos espiando, no le parecía en nada tener que estar aguantándolos todo el tiempo sobre él. Entre risas se fueron quitando y al estar libre Vincent respiró profundamente y se levantó del suelo.

-Los adultos son incomprensibles – dijo Marcus.

-Eso me he dicho toda mi vida – apoyó Peter.

Luego de tan vergonzosa escena, todos se pusieron a saludar y abrazar a Soren. Lo bombardearon con preguntas de ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te traigo algo? Etc.

-¡Estoy bien! – dijo él un poco harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

-¿Seguro?

-Que si – no era para tanto, solo estuvo dos días inconsciente.

-Pero…

-YA POR DIOS, ESTOY BIEN, EN SERIO!

-Bueno, pero si nece…

-YO TE AVISO!

¡Podían ser realmente desesperantes!

-¿Y cuándo vas a salir del hospital tío? – preguntó Marcus.

-No sé, el doctor no ha venido a verme.

-Espero que sea pronto – habló Peter.

-Yo también, ¡no aguanto estar aquí otro día! ¿Por qué no llegará?

-Seguramente tiene mucho trabajo – dijo Tino un tanto apenado.

-Yo opino que deberían ir a buscarlo – dijo Soren – quiero hablar ahorita mismo con él.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Vincent algo incomodo.

-¡Como que para que, es obvio! Debo agradecerle el hecho de haberme salvado y también quiero preguntarle cuando puedo irme a casa.

-Acabas de despertar Soren, no te dejará ir hoy – quiso razonar Emma con él.

-No me importa, quiero hablar con él – necio – es importante para mí, ¿que no lo entienden?

"Dramático, chantajista, manipulador" pensó Vincent. Pero nada podía hacer, cuando Soren se proponía algo, lo conseguía a como dé lugar.

-Bien, voy a buscarlo – dijo Vincent fastidiado.

-Creo que eres el más indicado – habló Emma con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro.

-Aquí te esperamos – dijo Tino.

-Suerte – dijo finalmente Einar.

Los odiaba, pero ya se la pagarían después. Tras un fuerte portazo Vincent desapareció de la habitación, Berwald, Arn y Soren miraron a los otros en busca de una explicación.

-Es una historia larga, no creo que quieran escucharla jajajaja – Emma rió nerviosa, pues la mirada de los otros era más que obvia.

-Creo que no van a rendirse – dijo Tino.

-Pues vayan contándola – estaba claro que Einar no diría ni una sola palabra.

Resignados empezaron a relatar lo sucedido.

/

_Toc toc_

Ese tonto de Vincent, mira que arrastrarlo y sobretodo sermonearlo hasta el cuarto de Soren, aun cuando ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de hablar y encima de todo ni una mugre disculpa le ofreció por haber sido tan impulsivo. Ya vería el animal ese, se la iba a cobrar.

_Toc toc_

¡Sí señor, porque él era Ludwig Beillschmidt y nadie lo trataba como le viniera en gana!

_Toc toc_

¿Pero quién lo molestaba cuando estaba tan ocupado idealizando su dulce venganza?

-Adelante – indicó.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entro nada más y nada menos que su "queridísimo" amigo Vincent.

-"Hablando del rey de Roma" – pensó Lud - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Vincent?

-Supongo que aun estas enojado – Lud rodó los ojos y Vincent carraspeó un poco – Veras, son dos razones por las que estoy aquí.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno, Soren desea verte y hablar contigo y la segunda – ¡Si que Ludwig era un sentido! – Perdón.

- Aja, ¿y?

-ARGG! LO LAMENTO! FUE POR EL MOMENTO, ESTABA PREOCUPADO Y NO ME DI CUENTA DE MIS ACCIONES!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA – era tan divertido ver a Vincent disculparse, mejor que cualquier otra venganza, el tipo era tan orgulloso – Acepto tus disculpas.

-Eres un… - Ludwig sonrió triunfante y lentamente se levantó de su asiento.

-Vayamos a ver a Soren, no debemos hacerlo esperar.

/

-Entonces es ese Ludwig – dijo Soren – jajajaja pobre Vince! Jajajaja AUCH!

-No te rías tanto, recuerda tus heridas – le dijo Arn.

-Son muy molestas – dijo Soren con una mueca de dolor.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, entraron un Ludwig sonriente y un Vincent enojado, el médico se acercó hasta Soren.

-Veo que te sientes mejor.

-Así es, gracias por todo – dijo Soren.

-No tienes que agradecer Soren.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?

-Aun vas a quedarte una semana – dijo Lud, Soren estaba a punto de reclamar – tuviste un paro, acabas de despertar, perdiste mucha sangre, tienes fracturado un fémur, dos costillas, te quitamos el bazo y usas collarín. ¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir en ese estado! ¿O quieres otra semana?

-No – dijo rendido, contra Ludwig nadie podría.

-Perfecto, me alegra que entendieses.

Era sorprendente, nadie podía replicar ni contrariarle nada.

-Oye Lud – se le acercó Emma – ¿no te gustaría irte a vivir a mi casa?

-Emma! – le gritó Vincent enfurecido.

-¿Qué?

/

Por su bien tuvo que acatar las reglas de Ludwig, al principio se aburría demasiado y solo hasta que iban visitarlo sus amigos o familiares se entretenía, pero después empezó a entablar amistad con los del hospital.

Con las enfermeras, el camillero, el de intendencia, el que le llevaba su comida, los demás pacientes y hasta los familiares de los pacientes. Había veces que sus hermanos lo visitaban y se llevaban el susto de sus vidas al encontrar la habitación vacía.

Como locos empezaban a buscar por el hospital o iban a la oficina de Ludwig y este tranquilamente les decía que estaba en tal cuarto conversando con fulano, que en el comedor, que platicando con la jefa de enfermeras, que en pediatría contándole cuentos a los niños, que con los demás médicos, que con el psiquiatra para que atendiera a sus pobres hermanos, que en jardín hablando con el jardinero, que con los de mantenimiento, que haciéndose pasar por doctor y supuestamente dando consulta, etc.

Si, Soren era muy sociable y no podía estar ni un minuto quieto o solo. Toda la vendita semana se la pasó haciendo sus destrozos y divirtiéndose porque en su habitación era tan aburrido, con decirles que después tuvieron que llevarle una televisión y una consola de videojuegos para entretenerse. Después encontrabas a todos los pacientes, médicos y anexas en su habitación disque haciendo competencias.

EN UNA SOLA SEMANA, nadie podía creerlo.

Pero todo eso acabó el día que le dieron de alta. En la habitación un Ludwig muy aliviado entregaba el alta a Soren, quien ya en una silla de ruedas (a petición de sus hermanos ahora sobreprotectores), se disponía a abandonar el hospital.

-Gracias por todo – agradeció de nuevo Soren.

-Cuídate mucho Soren – dijo Ludwig.

A su paso, todos en el hospital le iban despidiendo. Todos sus hermanos sonreían extrañados, ese Soren nunca cambiaría. Con cuidado subieron al auto y partieron a casa, donde al entrar, unos felices Marcus y Peter lo recibieron con un gran abrazo y también se encontraban ahí Emma y Vincent, le habían preparado una cálida bienvenida y habían traído de regreso sus cosas.

-Tenias razón Vince – El mencionado le miró.

-¿En qué?

-Todo tiene solución, gracias por haberme apoyado hasta el final, pero por sobre todas las cosas, gracias por ser mi amigo – Vincent sonrió.

-Ven acá tonto – Vincent le estrechó y revolvió los cabellos mientras ambos reían divertidos – Para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse hasta el fin.

**¡FIN!**

**/**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**UN EXTRA! QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI"**

**/**

**EPÍLOGO**

Sujetado a la mesa con grilletes, no había escapatoria y la horrorosa cierra se acercaba lentamente con su rugido fantasmagórico. En su rostro el miedo era inminente y sus orbes esmeraldas estaban cristalinas, a punto de llorar. De su garganta miles de gritos salían.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía sin contenerse, por fin había llegado tan precioso momento – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Su gran enemigo dejaría este mundo y el gozaría de la paz y tranquilidad de no volver a ver su estúpida y patética cara de nuevo. Era algo magnífico.

CRASHHHH!

El sueño se desvaneció.

-¡¿QUE NUNCA VOY A PODER MATAR TRANQUILAMENTE A ESE DESGRACIADO AUNQUE SEA SOLO EN MI MENTE? – Vincent estaba más que enojado, quien haya sido el responsable de interrumpir su dulce sueño no viviría para contarlo.

Tomando un bat que estaba debajo de su cama se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, al parecer el ruido provenía de la cocina, seguramente alguna rata callejera se había metido a su casa. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se pegó a la pared para no ser visto, entonces escuchó una voz.

-Eso me dolió! Estúpidas ollas! ¿Ahora donde quedó ese desdichado bastón? – esa voz. Vincent gruñó al reconocerla y dejando el bat en el piso se dispuso a encarar al intruso.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí Soren?

-¡Vincent! – el otro no traía una cara muy feliz que digamos – jeje, no me espantes así!

-¡ESO DEBERIA DECIRTELO YO IDIOTA!

-Pero como eres gruñón – dijo Soren haciendo un puchero – primero ayúdame a levantarme ¿sí?

-Hm.

Luego de levantar de alborotados cabellos y darle su bastón, pues aun necesitaba un poco de ayuda por lo de su pierna, Vincent volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué no puedo hacerte una visita?

-Es sábado, son las ocho de la mañana, se supone que debes estar en tu casa! – dijo él – además, ¿cómo entraste?

-Emma dijo que me quedara con una copia de las llaves, que para cuando se me ofreciera algo – dijo con una sonrisa. Vincent pareció meditarlo un poco y pronto llegó a una conclusión.

-Esos idiotas! – mas que enojado salió de la cocina y tomó las llaves de su coche – YA ME ESCUCHARAN ESOS IMBECILES!

-¿Qué? – Soren se quedó extrañado pero rápidamente comprendió, Vincent había malinterpretado las cosas – ¡Espera Vince, no es lo que tú piensas, no me pelee con mis hermanos!

-¿Entonces? – dijo mirándolo extrañado.

-Los extrañaba y quise venir a visitarlos lo más pronto posible, y como me acorde que tenía las llaves pensé que sería bueno darles una gran sorpresa con un increíble desayuno, pero esas malditas ollas se cayeron y tú te despertaste, es decir, se arruinó la sorpresa – Vincent estaba anonadado, ¿tanto por eso? Soltó un suspiro.

-Ya entendí, sabes, aun no está arruinada, Marcus y Emma aun duermen, si quieres te ayudo un poco.

-¿Eh, hablas en serio? ¡Genial!

Se pusieron a cocinar mientras platicaban, bueno Soren hablaba. Le contaba que sus hermanos no lo dejaban salir a ningún lugar solo y que lo llevaban y recogían a su trabajo, todos unos paranoicos, que si estaba ahí era porque se les había escapado, pues aun seguían durmiendo en su casa.

-Sólo te cuidan Soren – dijo Vincent.

-Lo sé, pero invaden mi espacio personal, además por dios ni que me fueran a atropellar de nuevo – dijo el de cabellos alborotados.

-Si tú lo dices.

-SOREN! – ambos voltearon y una emocionada Emma le abrazó – Pero que bueno es verte!

-TIO! – ahora llegó Marcus – te extrañamos mucho!

-Yo también los extrañe, por eso vine a visitarlos desde temprano y a pasar todo el día con ustedes.

-QUE BIEN! – festejaron Emma y el pequeño.

-Uy si, fantástico – dijo Vincent con "muchos" ánimos.

-Ay Vince, yo sé muy bien que te alegra verme – dijo Soren dándole codazos.

-Hm – no iba a contestar eso.

Empezaron el desayuno, Soren contando sus aventuras, mientras Marcus y Emma reían felizmente, está bien, él también reía.

El teléfono sonó y Vincent se levantó a contestarlo en lo que los otros seguían divirtiéndose.

-¿Diga?

-¡¿ESTA SOREN CONTIGO? DIME QUE SI, PORQUE NO LO ENCONTRAMOS Y ESTAMOS TODOS PREOCUPADOS! ¿QUE TAL SI LE PASÓ ALGO?

-Tranquilízate Arn, Soren está con nosotros desayunando tranquilamente, está bien y no te preocupes lo vamos a cuidar y lo llevaremos en la noche a su casa. Que pases buen día, adiós – dicho esto cortó la llamada, pero que neuróticos.

Miró en dirección al comedor donde su querida familia desayunaba y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Jamás lo admitiría de frente pero era bueno tener de nuevo a Soren en su casa, aunque fuese solo por un día.

**/**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
